The present invention relates to cookware, but more specifically to cooking containers such as pots, pans, skillets, deep fryers, and the like specially adapted for use with a vertical hearth barbecue grill such as that, for example, shown by commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,174 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/332,903, each of which being incorporated herein.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a side-hanging cooking container is provided for use with a generally vertically positioned firebox of a vertical hearth barbecue grill, wherein the container comprises an open top that is elongated laterally across an upper portion of said firebox; a heat absorbing panel extending downwardly from said open top in a mating relationship with a heat emitting face of the firebox; a rear panel opposite said heat transfer surface, opposed side panels connecting said rear and heat transfer surfaces; and a bottom panel that enclose bottom edges of the heat absorbing, rear, and opposed side panels.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a top-mounted elongated cooking container is provided for use with a vertical hearth barbecue grill having a bottom heat absorbing panel extending across the top of said firebox and upwardly extending sidewalls of various heights thereby to form a cooking container that optimally extracts direct heat from burning fuel in the firebox.
Other aspects of the invention are pointed out with particularity by the appended claims.